Blue Sky Studios/Summary
Background Blue Sky Studios was founded in February 1987 by Chris Wedge, Carl Ludwig, and four other artists and technicians who had previously worked on the 1982 Disney film Tron while employed at MAGI/Synthavision. Blue Sky produced the famous Nicktoons Blob commercial bumper which aired on Nickelodeon from 1993 to 1997. Blue Sky has also produced full-length animated movies beginning with'' Ice Age''. Currently, Blue Sky Studios is a unit of 20th Century Fox and a subsidiary of 21st Century Fox Inc. On January 5, 2009, the studio was moved from White Plains, New York to Greenwich, Connecticut. Blue Sky also animated 20th Century Fox's current logo for the studio's 75th anniversary. 1st Logo (Early 2002-March 15th, 2002) Nickname: "The Blue Paintstroke" Logo: On the black background, we see the text "Blue Sky" (In a same font as the credits of the 1998 Oscar-Winning short film Bunny). Under it, there was a blue paintstroke. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The TV spot's music. Availability: Extremely rare. It was only seen on some TV spots for the theatrical release of Ice Age. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (March 11th, 2005-July 1st, 2009) Nicknames: "The Blue Sky Shield", "Blue Sky Studios Outline" Logo: On a sky blue background, we see a plain white shield with a blue outline rotating over the gray words "Blue Sky", in the same font as the previous logo. Then the word "studios", in white, fades in underneath. Variants: *On Robots (The first movie to have it), the logo is set against the blue sky atmosphere with "studios" in white. The logo fades out, as the camera pans back as the opening credits begin. *On Ice Age: The Meltdown, it takes place in the white background with "studios" in gray. The logo fades out and the camera pans to the left to start the feature. *On Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears A Who!, it is the same as the above variant, but it fades to the blurry opening shot, in which the opening credits begin. *On the 2D version of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (the last movie to use it), it the same as the previous 2 variants, but the logo fades out and the camera pans up for the opening titles. FX/SFX: The circle rotating, fading in of the word. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Rare. The normal version is seen on most console versions of the Ice Age: The Meltdown video game. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (July 1st, 2009-April 2013) Nickname: "The Blue Sky Shield II" Logo: Same as the IA:Tm and HHaW! versions of the previous logo, except that the words and outline zoom in slowly and the oval is replaced with the similar one with the drop shadow effect. Variants: *On the 3D version of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (The first movie to use it). The logo fades out and the camera pans up to the opening titles. *On Rio, the background is black and the "studios" is white. *At the end of TV airings of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (the home media releases use the normal version at the beginning) and on the trailers & early TV spots for epic (where it is last seen), it is shortened, beginning after "studios" fades in. *On Ice Age: Continental Drift (The last movie to use it), the logo it fades to the opening shot. FX/SFX: The zooming in of the words and drop shadow effects, fading in of the word below the logo. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie, none, or the closing theme of the special. Availability: Rare. Seen on those movies above. Also appears on video games based on Blue Sky properties. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (April 2013- ) Logo: On a white background, we see Scrat (from the Ice Age franchise) hopping along a solid blue surface towards an acorn turned on its side. When he reaches the acorn and embraces it, the surface suddenly tips to the right, so Scrat runs to the left and closer to the screen, causing the surface to tip towards the left, becoming increasingly vertical. Scrat scrambles in vain to tip the surface back to the right, but ends up clinging to the vertical surface while his acorn falls off-screen. The camera then zooms out to reveal the vertical surface is the left side of the "B" in "Blue Sky" (the word "Blue" is in cyan while "Sky" is in dark blue), with "STUDIOS" seen below, which zooms slightly forward to give its 3D effect with the shadow behind. Scrat then leaps from the "B" after his acorn, and dives off-screen. Variants: *On later TV spots for epic (Where it is first seen), the trailers for The Peanuts Movie, at the beginning of Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe and at the end of Ice Age: The Great Egg-scape, and on trailers & TV spots for Ferdinand, it is already formed. *On trailers & TV spots for Rio 2 and Ice Age: Collision Course, Scrat is holding on to the "B". *On Rio 2, it plays as normal, but it fades to the opening shot. *On The Peanuts Movie, it animates as usual. The text fades out and the black rectangle outline draws in, as the opening titles plays, and black outline circles which becomes winter snowflakes begins to animate, as it dissolves into the opening shot. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: The noises of Scrat, the sounds of the surface tipping back and forth, a "whoosh" noise as the camera zooms out; he does his trademark scream as he dives off-screen. Music/Sounds Variants: *The trailers & TV Spots have their own music. *On the R2 variant, Scrat's scream transform into the start of the opening song. Availability: Current. Seen on every film from the company since epic. Editor's Note: None. Category:21st Century Fox, Inc. Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:20th Century Fox